


Out of Sight, Out of Mind

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr has something on his mind that he wants to tell his superior - but his impulsiveness gets the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in one of my random fanfic folders - the filename was unhelpful (longarmblurr2010? past-self you are SO useful) but when I opened it I realized what it was, and rereading it I decided I liked it. So here it is. :) The prompt was "Longarm/Blurr - let's have a little chat".

"Agent Blurr, when you said you needed to speak with me, I expected there to be more... well, talking." 

 

Longarm Prime's voice was gentle and patient as ever, but Blurr flinched all the same. He sneaked a glance at his commanding officer; Longarm sat behind his desk, fingers steepled, watching the blue spy with interest and the barest hint of concern. Blurr's gaze dropped back to the vicinity of his knees, trying to catch the words dancing teasingly just beyond his glossa. Oh why had that sudden surge of feeling called on his impulsiveness? Why couldn't he have been in his quarters, or a rec room -- anywhere but walking faithfully at his commander's side, anywhere he'd have had at least an astrosecond longer on any trek to perhaps think better of it?

 

But he'd been where he'd been, and his vocalizer was as speedy as his legs. Too bad that often left his processors behind to pick up the pieces.

 

"Ah, sorry sir, I suppose I should have waited to collect my thoughts first." Blurr's reply was an embarrassed rush of words, his gaze still trained on the blue plating protecting his knee joints. He could hear the smile in Longarm's voice when the Prime replied.

 

"It's quite all right, Blurr -- though should that take _too_ long, I might ask you to make a different appointment." Longarm didn't say anything outright, but Blurr knew that he had more important things to do than wait for one of his agents to discuss something that wasn't even an official matter. 

 

What _was_ he even trying to say, anyway? Blurr wasn't very sure that he knew. It was connected to Longarm, related to the way that his spark seemed to glow whenever his commander addressed him casually, as he had just now; it was something familiar to him but it furiously evaded the defining grasp of words that his processor groped for all the same.

 

"Blurr, look at me." 

 

Longarm's tone of voice was still friendly, still gentle -- in fact, if he really wanted to, Blurr could ignore it as a request. But it wasn't _really_ just a request and Blurr never disobeyed a direct command, at least not from Longarm Prime. The small spy lifted his head, optics raising to his commander's face. The smile that spread over his lips was automatic and somehow shy. All at once, looking right into Longarm's optics, Blurr knew what it was that he'd meant to say. 

 

So he opened his mouth, and he said it. 


End file.
